


Love In All Its Stages

by LilyLuna2018



Category: Not really a fandom
Genre: Gen, It's not fanfiction but I would like it here anyways, Other, This is just something I think about a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLuna2018/pseuds/LilyLuna2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew I was going to fall in love with them before I ever even met them. Don't think me crude or over-amorous. At least not until you know our whole story. This is the story of love, in all it's stages.</p><p>The story slightly inspired by one of my best friends that I decided I needed to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In All Its Stages

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a bit of an unusual type of story for me, and it's partially based off of my friend's experiences, partially what I feel a lot. I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments!

I knew I was going to fall in love with them before I ever even met them.

I know some of you might think me slutty, or quick to fall in love, and I'm not saying you're wrong, but I am saying that that's not all there is to this story.

It started when my friend began talking about them. How attractive, and nice, and sweet, and smart they were. Yeah, my friend liked them, or would have, if they had been into that type of thing. Instead, they just admired them to the umpteenth degree and I had to go through every day listening to them going on and on about how perfect they were.

I didn't know it then, about my friend not caring, and so it became my mission to get them together. It didn't work, obviously, but all I thought at the time was that it had to work. Because if they weren't happy, my friend and this perfect other person, then how could I be? It would be like going through a heartbreak, except without ever being involved with anyone.

Our other friends tried to get them together as well, but none to the degree that I did. These two people meant the world to me, and I wasn't going to give up until I could count them as a single person, two unified as one.

And my friends, all of them, knew that, and so they helped me in my quest for happiness. In myself and in others, making people happy with others became my life's goal. I tried it with other couples, the getting-people-together thing, but with none of them did I have this sort of passion for it.

My friends managed to get me in contact with this perfect person, and I soon came to realize that it wasn't just fanciful dreams; this person truly was perfect. As much as we communicated, we had yet to meet, however. I began daydreaming about this person, wondering if they could possibly be as perfect in person as they were over the phone. And that was when I realized I was falling in love with them. 

But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start you back at the beginning. Not that beginning, I'm not talking about the Big Bang, or my birth or anything like that. No, I'm talking about the day when I first heard about this perfect person. I think that's a decent place to begin my story.


End file.
